Loose Lips
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is an AU to the episode Loose Lips. Summary is inside. Definitely Jamko.


_**Loose Lips**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is an AU to the episode Loose Lips. What if Jamie, Danny, and Beaz didn't get to Eddie in time? What if Eddie was beaten? How will Jamie react?**

Price managed to get into his shop before Jamie, Danny, and Beaz could get there. Price got out of the car and dragged Eddie out. Then he smiled at her.

"Soon you will wish that your partner hadn't helped Tina." Price laughed.

"If you hurt me, he will kill you." Eddie answered.

"You'll be dead by then."

Then Price started beating Eddie. Two of his friends helped her. Eddie cried out in pain as each blow landed. She tried to get away but couldn't.

Meanwhile, Jamie, Danny, and Beaz had just gotten the the shop.

"We need to be quiet. There will be a lot of them. If they know that we are here, Price might hurt Eddie even more." Danny explained.

"Let's just go. " Jamie replied angrily. So they went in quietly. Jamie tensed when he heard Eddie cry in pain. When they found the guys, Jamie saw Eddie. Then three went out.

"Police, don't move." Danny yelled. Everyone but Price stopped.

"Stop it Price or I'll put a bullet in your brain."

"Why? I'm having so much fun." Price said. Then he was about to hit Eddie but Danny shot him and killed him. Jamie ran to Eddie and kneeled down next to her. He held her close to him.

"We need a bus." Jamie yelled.

"Back up and a bus is coming." Beaz answered. Jamie watched Eddie and felt tears fall from his eyes. Eddie felt a tear and opened her eyes.

"Jamie, I'm so happy to see you." Eddie whimpered.

"Everything will be ok. Help is coming." Jamie cried quietly. Eddie grabbed Jamie's hand and squeezed.

"Jamie, I love you so much."

"I love you too. I need you Eddie. If you die, I would die."

"I know. I'll be fine."

"I wish kisses and love could heal you."

"We can try."

Jamie pulled Eddie close and they kissed. Then Eddie pulled away and cried in pain.

"The pain's worse." Eddie panted.

"Squeeze the pain into my hand. I can take it." Jamie whispered.

"Ok."

Eddie squeezed Jamie's hand and they both cried. Jamie put his forehead against Eddie's forehead. Danny saw it and smiled sadly. Then the ambulance came. They put Eddie on a gurney and put her in the ambulance. Jamie held Eddie's hand.

"Do you want me to come with you or not?" Jamie asked.

"Stay with me." Eddie replied.

"Ok."

So Jamie went to the hospital with Eddie. Danny and Beaz followed when back up came. When they got to the hospital, they went to the waiting room and saw Jamie pacing.

"Hey, kid, sit down before you collapse." Danny ordered.

"How's Eddie?" Beaz asked.

"I don't know. They're doing what they can for her." Jamie explained. Then he started pacing again. Then Frank come in. Danny went to Frank.

"What happened?" Frank wondered.

"When we got to the shop, they were beating Eddie up. Dad, when we are allowed to see Eddie, can Jamie see her first?" Danny whispered.

"Yes. How is he?" Frank replied.

"Not too good. He's freaking out. He cares about Eddie. Dad, I think they have feeling for each other."

Frank sighed and went to Jamie.

"Jamie, sit down." Frank said. Jamie did as he was told and sat down. Frank sat down next to him. "How are you doing?"

"You should be worried about me. I'm fine." Jamie mumbled.

"Danny told me that he thinks you and Eddie have feelings for each other. Is it true?"

"Yeah." Jamie started crying. "She can't die. I can't lose her. When I saw here on the ground beaten up, I was so scared that I would lose her. I didn't want to let her go. I still don't to let her go."

"I understand. I see what I can do to make sure that you two are kept in the same precinct."

"Thank you, dad."

"When we are allowed to see her, I'll make sure that you get spend time with her first."

"Thanks."

Then a doctor came in.

"Are you guys the family of Edit Janko?" He asked.

"No, I'm just her boyfriend." Jamie answered. "How is she?"

"She's awake. She has a few broken ribs. A few are fractured. She has a concussion and her right arm is broken. She has several cuts and bruises. If we're lucky, she'll be able to go home in a couple days."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. I'll take you to her."

"Thanks."

So the doctor took Jamie to Eddie's room. He went in and saw that Eddie's eyes were closed. He went to her and kissed her forehead. Eddie moaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jamie whispered as he sat down on the bed.

"Better. Why do you look like you've been crying?" Eddie moaned.

"Because I have been. My dad knows about us. He's going to do what he can to make sure that we can stay in the same precinct."

"Tell him thanks."

"You can tell him that later."

"You need to go get some rest."

"Not till you are out of the hospital."

"Ok. At least go home and get changed."

"I'll ask Danny if he can."

"I'm going to be stuck with you, aren't I?"

"Yep."

Then Frank knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Frank wondered.

"Yeah, sure." Eddie replied. Frank came in and sat down.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Although now I have a bodyguard who won't leave me."

"Well, he's always been very protective of people."

"And he's right here." Jamie sighed.

"Come here, Reagan." Eddie sighed. Jamie moved closer to Eddie and she kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Frank smiled.

"Jamie, I'll have someone get you a change of clothes." Frank said.

"Thanks." Jamie answered. Frank went to Eddie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jamie is lucky to have you. Hope to see at Sunday dinner."

"Thank you, Commissioner." Eddie replied. Frank left the room. Half an hour later, someone came in with Jamie's clothes. Jamie went to the bathroom and got dressed. When he came back, he laid down next to Eddie and wrapped his arm around her. Eddie put her head on Jamie's shoulder.

"Go to sleep." Jamie whispered.

"Ok but first give me a kiss."

Jamie sighed and kissed Eddie on the lips. Then Eddie went to sleep. A few minutes later, Jamie fell asleep. For the next few days, Jamie stayed with Eddie in the hospital. When Eddie was out of the hospital, Jamie took Eddie home. They walked into her apartment and kissed. When they pulled away, Jamie closed the door.

"Go get some sleep." Jamie said.

"Can you stay with me? I need you." Eddie wondered.

"Sure. I'll stay if you need me to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go get some sleep."

Eddie nodded and went to her room. She left the door opened and laid down on her bed. She fell asleep a few minutes later. Jamie laid down on the couch and went to sleep. A few hours later, Eddie started having a nightmare. She started thrashing and screaming. Jamie heard her and woke up. He got off the couch and ran into Eddie's room. He went to her side and shushed her. He put his hand on Eddie's left shoulder. Then he kissed Eddie.

"It's ok, Eddie. I'm here. Everything's fine. I'm here." Jamie whispered. Jamie gently shook Eddie causing her to wake up. "Hey, everything's ok. I'm here." Eddie sat up and hugged Jamie. Jamie hugged her back. Eddie cried on Jamie's shoulder. They sat there for several minutes.

"Can you stay here with me? I really need you." Eddie cried.

"Ok. Only if you tell me what it was about."

"It was about what happened with Price. Thing is, instead of me getting kidnapped it was you. I was with you and you were killed right in front of me."

"Hey, I'm here and I'm alive. Everything will be ok. I just need to go to my apartment and get a few things. Do you want to come with me or stay here and rest?"

"I'll come with you. I might end up falling asleep in the car."

"Ok. Let's go."

So they got off the bed and left. On the way to Jamie's apartment, Eddie groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"It's nothing. Just my arm and ribs. I'll be fine." Eddie replied.

"I'll be quick so that we can get back to your apartment so that you can take something for it. Ok?"

"Thanks but I don't need anything for it."

"Eddie, I've broken a few before. I could barely breathe without wanting to scream in pain for a week. I know what you're going through. You will take your meds."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes, it is. Now relax. We're almost there."

"Ok."

A few minutes later, they got to Jamie's apartment. They went into Jamie's apartment.

"You can sit down on the couch. I'll be quick." Jamie sighed.

"Ok." Eddie mumbled. Eddie sat down on the couch while Jamie got what he needed. Five minutes later, Jamie came out with a bag of clothes and everything else that he needed.

"Let's go."

Jamie and Eddie left Jamie's apartment and went back to Eddie's apartment. When they went in, Jamie closed the door and put his bag on the flor near the couch.

"It's getting late. Do you want me to make supper?" Jamie asked.

"Sure." Eddie replied. Jamie saw that Eddie looked tired and in pain. He grabbed Eddie's medication and went to her. He gave her a pill.

"Take it so that you can relax."

Eddie did as she was told. Then Jamie went to make supper. He decided to make pasta for Eddie. As the water started heating up, Jamie went to Eddie and sat down on the couch with her. He put an arm around her shoulders. Eddie put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so tired." Eddie moaned.

"Then go to sleep." Jamie whispered.

"Not till we have supper. I'm starving."

"You're always hungry."

Eddie elbowed Jamie in the ribs.

"Ow. Sorry. I still love you for it." Jamie laughed.

"Love you too." Eddie answered. Eddie faced Jamie and kissed him. They kissed for a while. Then Jamie pulled away.

"I need to finish making supper so that both of us can get some rest."

Jamie got up and finished making pasta. When it was done, they ate. They talked about how they felt about each other.

"When you asked me what you looked like to me now, I didn't answer because it would mean that I have feelings for you." Jamie sighed.

"What do I look like to you?" Eddie wondered.

"You look like a very beautiful and amazing woman. The girl I fell in love with. The girl I could never stay angry at or hate. You always made me smile. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

So they finished supper and then got ready for bed. Jamie laid on the couch sleeping. Eddie couldn't sleep so she went to Jamie. She smiled at Jamie and then poked him. Jamie woke up and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Jamie questioned.

"I can't sleep." Eddie answered.

"Come here."

Eddie let Jamie picked her up and carry her to bed. Jamie put her on the bed and then laid down next to her. Both of them went to sleep. The next couple days, Jamie took care of Eddie. It was Sunday. Eddie and Jamie went to Frank's house. Everyone was happy to see Eddie and welcome her to the family. During dinner, Jack and Sean watched Eddie.

"Is it true that you were kidnapped and attacked by the guy you threatened?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. It is. Only reason why I threatened him was because of Jamie." Eddie answered.

"How many guys were there?"

"About 20."

"Wow."

"Eddie, is it true that your dad is in prison?" Nikki wondered. Eddie and Jamie looked at each other sadly.

"Yesh. It is. I still haven't forgiven him for it." Eddie sighed.

"At least you have found a new family." Linda said.

"Yeah and I'm really happy. I'm happy that I have found people who actually care about me. I've never felt so much peace."

"Well, we're all happy that you're here and that Jamie has found love again." Frank replied.

"Yeah and that he found a beautiful young lady." Henry finished. Eddie smiled.

"Next time Jamie's life is in danger, don't go all protective on him. That's my job." Danny warned.

"So what. I had to put up with him almost all day for more than a year. It's my job now." Eddie teased. Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek. "What was that for?"

"What do you think?" Jamie answered.

"Thanks."

"Does this mean that we'll have more help making Sunday dinner?" Erin wondered.

"Of course. When I can use my arm again, I'll be happy to help."

Everyone laughed and talked. After dinner, Jamie and Eddie were in the living room talking.

"Jamie, what about work? Aren't you going back tomorrow?" Eddie questioned. Jamie kissed Eddie's forehead and sighed.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow."

THE END

 **I hope you guys like this story. I am going to finish my Humans story and then start my sequel to Hurry.**


End file.
